User blog:TheMindofMe/My future here
Now before you read, please take note that this is NOT another one of my chat-ban blogs. My ban will be mentioned, but this is basically just telling what it's gonna be like for me here for the near future. If you're not willing to read this whole thing, DO NOT put tl;dr or anything like that. I will no longer be on chat for pretty much the rest of my time here. But it's not because of my ban. That is the reason I wanted to be unbanned recently anyway, because I won't be on there anymore and people will think it's because I'm banned from there, which it's not. No, there are actually a few reasons why I will now only be a commentator. Most of it is because chat has been the main cause of all of my hatred here, ever since I first joined. And now that it's finally led up to a ban of an unfair amount of time that's not getting lifted like my other ones, I have decided that this is the result of coming into chat all the time. But the main reason why is because of my personal life; I've realized how much of a waste of my time chat has been compared to the rest of this place. And to make a long story short, I have decided to return to the life of mine that this place has been getting into. Even though it is almost summer, I still might be busy with personal life business. I have said a few times that I will most likely be leaving by the end of this summer, which leads to my backstory. My backstory (doesn't have much to do with this but still) It all started last year at about this time of year, when I had gone to visit a private school in Nashville, TN. I was so worried about leaving my own home and moving there, so I tried my best not to get into it. And surprisingly enough, it did. But it didn't have a good outcome. I had realized that there was a reason my parents wanted me to go there. This next part I'll skip since it's long and unexplainable. So anyway, we had gone to LA to get my brain scanned (and no, I didn't meet Pete & Lloyd, sorry). Because my parents wanted me to get it cured after it's life-long inflammation, I ended up not going to public High School this year. Instead, we did all kinds of therapy every day during the first semester, and for the second semester, because I couldn't get enrolled in the middle of the year, I had been homeschooled. I was hoping that I could return to public school next year, which is pretty likely, but still. And that whole story is the reason behind my activity here. I had started out as an AWC here in July when I had first started the therapy, and as a user in January when I started homeschooling. The reason this story has to do with why I'm only becoming a commenter is because the fact that I hadn't been in public school all this year is the reason behind all of the free time that I had to come on to the Wiki. So I don't know how else to explain this, but yeah. If I end up going back to public school next year (as I hope), I will leave this Wiki as a whole due to all the business of High School. But if I don't, then I still might be slightly active. The reason I'm not leaving altogether NOW is because I will still have SOME time to contribute, and because the next ERB still hasn't yet been released, which is whst almost every user is here during. Anyways, I just wanted to take the time to tell you guys about what it's gonna be like from here on out. Thank you for reading if you did, and I hope that I can become a better man in the future. EDIT: So as most of you might know already, this is basically just my semi-departure. The reason I say semi-departure is because I am not entirely leaving (at least not yet), and that being because I have only been here for 4 months, and because the new ERB hasn't been released yet, which almost every user is here during. I might leave the whole wiki by the time Season 3 ends, but until then, I'm staying. You could say that I'm going back to doing what I did as a WC, which was just basically comment daily and occasionally edit, but besides that, farewell. Category:Blog posts